Rashef Frenzy
Rashef Frenzy thumb|175px|Rashef Młody, jak na boga śmierci, członek drugiego oddziału. Na ogół sprawia wrażenie znudzonego całym jestestwem SS, jednak tak na prawdę są to tylko pozory. W głębi jest upartym, ambitnym i wrednym dla przeciwników osobnikiem. Ma jednak słabość do pięknych kobiet, co w poprzednim życiu było jego zgubą. Jego wiek w latach śmiertelników byłby w przedziale ok. 20-21 lat. Poza tym ma 169 centymetrów wzrostu, ok. 60kilo wagi. Jego cechy charakterystyczne to biały pas włosów na środku czarnej czupryny oraz równie białe brwi, pastelowo niebieskie oczy oraz błękitny tatuaż węża mającego głowę na obu końcach. W obecnej chwili lojalny w stosunku do SS, zwłaszcza kapitan Soi. Jako Shinigami jest raczej zbalansowany w aspektach technik, poza kidou, które zdaje się być jego specjalnością. Historia Za życia: Osobiście nic nie pamięta z tego okresu, i specjalnie się brakiem tej wiedzy nie przejmuje gdyż wśród Shinigami nie pamiętanie poprzedniego "życia" jest nader powszechne. Gdyby jednak pamiętał, wiedziałby że był człowiekiem od dostarczania wszystkiego, pod każdy wskazany adres za odpowiednią cenę. Swego rodzaju przemytnik. Zapewne dożyłby spokojnej starości korzystając ze swoich oszczędności, gdyby nie ostatnie zlecenie jakiego podjął się przed śmiercią, a konkretniej zawartość przesyłki. Zleceniodawca źle ustawił zapalnik i... bum. W Rukongai: Rashef, jako mieszkanieć Rukongai nie był specjalnie grzeczny. I nie był to też jego specjalny wybór, gdyż oprócz własnego charakteru, który po części mu został, miał jeszcze do czynienia z okolicą jaką był jeden z odległych kręgów. Jeden z tych kręgów, w których o każdy kawałek jedzenia trzeba było walczyć, a zabijacy tacy jak Kenpachi przychodzili na rozgrzewki do przybywających tu przypadkiem pustych (czy to z powodu błędu w przenoszeniu między światami, czy też ucieczki z jakiejś dalekiej placówki oddziału 12). Pomimo tak niesprzyjających warunków udało mu się znaleźć rodzinę, dziadka Genzo, który nauczył go podstaw fechtunku, Irię, którą mógł nazywać siostrą, i bliźniaków, będących mu braćmi. Przez jakiś czas cała piątka żyła sobie spokojnie, a okoliczni pomniejsi rabusiowie z łatwością zostali rozkładani na łopatki dzięki narastającej energii duchowej w chłopaku. Niestety, wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy. Tak było i tym razem podczas nocy, którą najchętniej wymazałby z pamięci. Zwabiony łatwym kąskiem pusty w jednym momencie pozbawił go wszystkich bliskich mu osób a on sam cudem przeżył tylko dlatego że w okolicy swój trening miała wówczas kapitan Shihoin oraz jej podopieczna, a obecna kapitan dwójki Soi. W sumie to następne wydarzenia pamięta jak przez mgłę, ale to wtedy postanowił wstąpić do akademii, zostać kiedyś kapitanem a z czasem zmienić politykę SS co do Rukongai tak by kiedyś oszczędzić innym duszom takich tragedii. Lata spędzone w akademii wspomina raczej dobrze. Pod okiem sensei Reverie Onitsury rozwinął tam swoje możliwości, a jej technika wychowawcza *PAC* utemperowała mu lekko charakterek. Po zdaniu egzaminu wstąpił do oddziału 2, pomimo uzdolnienia w stronę kidou co sugerowałoby go w stronę oddziałów 5/6. Zanpaktou Raikami - Bogini piorunów. Personifikacja i świat wewnętrzny Zanpaktou thumb|250px|Świat wewnętrzny Krnąbrna, pewna siebie,samolubna, zuchwała i zazdrosna z wachaniami nastroju porównywalnymi do tych jakie zachodzą w prądzie zmiennym. Raz milutka i sweetaśna, innym razem zabójcza i złośliwa. Odosobnienie jej charakteru doskonale obrazuje zarówno forma podstawowa (gdzie woli wyglądać ładnie i świecąco jak miecz ozdobny) jak i wyzwolona (gdzie wachania nastrojów wpływają na część technik). Mimo częstych sprzeczek ze swoim użytkownikiem, ufa mu na tyle że wyjawiła swoje imię, choć swoją prawdziwą formę ukrywa pod płaszczem energii, często przybierając dziwne kształty bestii zbudowanych z piorunów. Świat, w którym rezyduje to zawieszona gdzieś w chmurach wyspa, której wierzch porasta gęsty las a w jego centrum świątynia ze sporym placem a spód z kolei to napełnione energią kryształy. Formy Bazowa thumb|250px|Raikami Miecz (tachi) prawie tak długi jak on sam (160 cm) z czarną sayą i czarnym oplotem wokół białej rękojeści. Ostrze jest złote i jeśli przyjrzeć mu się z bliska można zauważyć wygrawerowany na nim motyw pioruna. Shi-Kai thumb|250px|Raikami - Wyzwolenie Shi-Kai Wyzwalany komendą "Goro! Raikami!" - zmienia się kształtem w bliższy średniowiecznej europie typ. (~100 cm). Poza krótszym zasięgiem i lepszym wyprofilowaniem miecz ten jest w stanie kontrolować pioruny oraz inne postaci energii elektrycznej. Poza tym ma cechę wchłaniania ataków opartych na reiatsu (między innymi Kidou do ~40 , Słabej siły Bala oraz inne o podobnej sile uwagi na naturę ducha zanpakutou z różnym, zależnym od MG, powodzeniem) w celu późniejszego wykorzystania zgromadzonej z nich energii na własne techniki. Ataki w formie Shi Kai Ichi no Tenrai - Scan Maguneto Technika polega na wytworzeniu sporego pola elektromagnetycznego wokół użytkownika miecza. Pole to zostaje wykorzystane na stworzenie sieci połączonej z neuronami użytkownika dając mu "przestrzenne" czucie. Każde zachwianie w obrębie pola zostanie natychmiast wychwycone. Ni no Tenrai - Strike Vari Prosta technika polegająca na wyzwoleniu w przeciwnika wyładowania elektrycznego (pioruna). Siła i kształt są zależne od stopnia zaawansowania i kontroli nad reiatsu. (Początkowo jest to tylko prosta średnio silna chaotycznie lecąca błyskawica, a stopień mistrzowski pozwala nadać jej zarówno wysublimowany kształt jak i trajektorię lotu.) (2- oficer, 3-porucznik, 4-BanKai) Ban-Kai Nie opanowane. Ataki w formie Ban-Kai Nie opanowane. Opanowane Zdolności Meh Może kiedyś ;p Kategoria:Characters